prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Mercer
Alex Mercer, the protagonist of the game, wakes up on a morgue table and finds that he is suffering from amnesia. He soon discovers that he is endowed with various powers granted by a mutagenic virus plaguing the surrounding city of New York. The virus gives Alex various superhuman abilities, including the ability to absorb the biomass, skills and memories of his fallen enemies. This allows Alex to piece together his past via the memories of the people connected to him that he has absorbed. As he uncovers his background, Alex embarks on a personal quest of vengeance over the persons responsible for his situation, and "make them pay". He was formerly a scientist at GENTEK, though it is unknown if he recalls this detail. Alex has been shown to be 'different' in the words of Blackwatch. This is due to the fact that alex has become a mutagenic superhuman and being able to retain his humanity,personaility and sanity well aside form the small side effect of possible losing his memory whether GENTEK delibrately ensured this is unknown. Compared to Alex's insane counterpart Elizabeth Greene, who has identical abilities to him but is currently being isolated by GENTEK. During the previous incident at Hope, Idaho, the other unknown version of Alex was killed by the specialist, the only advantage Alex has over not being captured like Elizabeth Greene is that he has an active personality and is sane, allowing him to make more intellectual decisions and have less primal behavior, like the common infected you will see roaming New York. Assisting in Alex's survival was his previous job at GENTEK biological facility, where this would just add even with memory loss his remarkable skill with dealing with biologic warfare. For example, Alex takes part in a mission where he has been injected by the military with a strange variant of the virus he was not infected with at the start of the story, losing his ability to shapeshift his biomass into weapons, but retaining his ability to absorb biomass, shape shift into different characters and his classical parkour, super strength, durability,healing, speed, gliding and agile acrobatics. Alex then found anti-bodies in the hunters and then used them on himself to use his abilites once again. whether this was from the help of his good doctor friend likely or through basic knowledge. Powers Alex's primary power is that of shapeshifting. He can control his Bio-Mass, transforming himself into an arsenal of deadly weapons. He can transform his arms into claws, blades, fists. or anything else to take out his opponents.He has superhuman strength which allows him to pick cars up and throw them with ease and punch through enemies. One punch from him will send anyone flying. Alex also has the power to consume anyone and gain their abilities, health, and memories.This power is ideal to sneak into military bases and trick them. His powers can also adjust his senses to allow him to see infection or traces of infected, but, with prolonged use, the "Infected Vision" can start leeching his health. He can also use "Thermal Vision" to see through obscuring smoke and other debris; however, this costs him some range of vision. In addition to these shapeshifting powers, Alex is extraordinarily fast, agile and strong. He is capable of running at over 100 miles per hour, running up and across the sides of buildings, and jumping hundreds of meters. Alex is also capable of gliding. Alex's most powerful moves are Devastators: huge, area-affecting attacks that use large amounts of biomass. Two Devastators have been seen in preview videos - one is an attack similar to the whipfist that sends dozens of razor-sharp tendrils shooting in every direction from Alex's body to impale or destroy all nearby foes, the second is a variation of the ground-spike attack, in which Alex shoves his biomass into the ground, causing dozens of gigantic pillar-sized spikes to erupt from the ground in an expanding circle around him, either impaling or sending everything above them flying. For a list of all his powers and abilities go to Offensive Powers Category:Alex